EP 1 619 774 A1 already discloses a brush system for a motor-vehicle actuating drive. The brush system described in that document has a base body, two power supply lines and two carbon brushes which are connected to in each case one of the power supply lines. The power supply lines serve as a base body on which the respective carbon brush is mounted. An interference-suppression coil is also welded onto each base body. The base body also serves as a support for a thermal protection element which protects the motor of the actuating drive against overheating.
Furthermore, EP 05 019 562.7 describes a brush system for a motor-vehicle actuating drive, which brush system has a board on which interference-suppression components are mounted. This board is positioned between the two base bodies of the brush system. The known brush system also has two interference-suppression coils and a respective compression spring for the two brushes of the brush system. The interference-suppression coils and the compression springs in each case form a common coil- and/or spiral-like component.
A further brush system for a motor-vehicle actuating drive, which brush system has a board on which interference-suppression components are mounted, is described in DE 10 2005 052 722.1. In this brush system, the board is retained by retaining elements which are constituent parts of a board pocket.